thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon
|power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomtive |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-2 |wheels=18 |top_speed=100 mph |designer(s)=Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s)= *GNR Doncaster Works (originally) *LMS Crewe Works (rebuild) |year_built=1922 |year_rebuilt=1939 |arrived_on_sodor=1923 |number=NWR 4 98804 (TOPS Number) |railway= *Great Northern Railway (formerly) *North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt}}Gordon is a big blue express engine who works on the Main Line. He is Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother. Gordon is also one of the fastest and strongest engines on the Island of Sodor, and his main task is to pull "The Wild Nor' Wester", the railway's express train. At times, this leads to him feeling superior. Biography Click here to view Gordon's coverage. Personality Gordon's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. He also has a great hate of goods trains. Gordon’s philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike and before the seventeenth season, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when he does not and/or gets jealous of engines who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. However, sometimes Gordon still doubts Edward is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Edward could win a race against Spencer as he is only a "back engine" and a "waste of steam". He soon stopped belittling Edward after being tricked by Thomas; he learned his lesson and apologised to Edward, saying that he promised not to call him old or unreliable anymore. Sometimes, Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the engines some advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly helpful or honest, though, as James, Percy and Sir Handel have discovered. As of the twentieth season, Gordon seems to have developed a tendency of pinning his own faults on others. This was shown when he blamed Henry over having to do his jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though his lateness was what led to the change in the first place. When he and the rest of the Steam Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was a ghost train about (which was actually Henry with a coat of luminous paint), he once again blamed Henry for the predicament. Technical Details Basis According to The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, Gordon is the experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway. Gordon was built at Doncaster Works in Yorkshire. Once the first batch of A1 Pacifics appeared in 1922 Gordon would have more than likely have been reclassified A1/1 - the '/1' indicating he is slightly different to the rest of the class. Gordon, being an experimental engine, never received a number and was never put into regular traffic, he was only ever used on test runs. Owing to various problems Gordon was rebuilt in 1939 at Crewe. Sir Topham Hatt and Sir William Stanier worked together to rectify these problems - everything under the running board is of Stanier's design while the running board itself is that of Sir Topham Hatt's. In both the Railway Series and television series, Gordon is depicted with a Fowler tender. His valve gear is similar to that of the LMS Stanier Pacifics in the illustrations, but in the TV Series, he and Henry share the same valve gear. As "The Shooting Star", Gordon's appearance is based on a streamlined Pennsylvania Railroad K4 (Hank's class), specifically #3768. C0B0E17D-EA42-4A32-88CB-FEC9B88518E0.jpeg|Gordon’s basis 43B940E1-7B05-4F1E-BE16-05F0F1CB5244.jpeg|Gordon’s streamlined basis Livery Gordon is painted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Before arriving on Sodor, he was painted in GNR apple green with white and black lining. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the sixteenth season episode, Bust My Buffers!, Gordon received a yellow and black hazard stripe painted bufferbeam akin to Den's. In The Great Race, in his streamlined form, he was painted in a lighter shade of NWR sky blue with silver, red and dark blue lining instead. His number was still painted on the sides of his tender in yellow, but instead was smaller and surrounded by a dark blue circle. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 1' - Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks (does not speak), Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches (mentioned), Troublesome Trucks (mentioned), James and the Express, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, The Flying Kipper (does not speak), Whistles and Sneezes, Off the Rails, Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party *'Series 2' - Cows, Saved from Scrap (cameo), Old Iron (cameo), Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave (cameo), The Missing Coach (cancelled episode), Break Van (cameo), The Deputation, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploit and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *'Series 3' - Gordon Goes Foreign (episode cancelled), Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Henry's Forest (does not speak), The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Trust Thomas, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *'Series 4' - Granpuff (cameo), Sleeping Beauty (cameo), Bulldog, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Trucks!, Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (cameo), Thomas and Stepney (cameo), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens and Fish (mentioned) *'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry (cameo), A Better View for Gordon, James and the Trouble with Trees (cameo), Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy (cameo), Haunted Henry (does not speak), Thomas and the Rumours, Busy Going Backwards and Snow *'Series 6' - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky (stock footage/deleted scene cameo), A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), The Fogman, It's Only Snow (cameo), Twin Trouble (cameo), The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine (does not speak), Jack Frost (cameo), Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine *'Series 7' - Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry? (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record (cameo), Something Fishy (cameo), Peace and Quiet (deleted scene), Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine and Gordon and Spencer *'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Mud Glorious Mud (cameo) *'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba (does not speak), Thomas to the Rescue (cameo), Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat (does not speak), Thomas Saves the Day (cameo), Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas (cameo), Emily's New Route (deleted scene), Thomas and the Firework Display (does not speak), Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus (cameo), Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish (does not speak), Halloween (cameo), You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet *'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting (does not speak), Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo), Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (cameo), Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the New Engine (cameo), Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Emily Knows Best (cameo), Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks (cameo), Bold and Brave (cameo), Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle (cameo) and Keeping Up with James (does not speak) *'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair (does not speak), The Green Controller, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Toby's New Shed (does not speak), Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas (does not speak), Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Thomas' Frosty Friend (does not speak), Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours (cameo), Thomas and the Treasure (cameo), James the Second Best (mentioned) and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (mentioned) *'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller (cameo), Emily's Rubbish, Dream On (cameo), Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day (cameo), Thomas and the Lighthouse (cameo), Thomas and the Big Bang (cameo), Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy (does not speak), Hide and Peep (cameo), Toby's Triumph (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble and Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo) *'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie (does not speak), Rosie's Funfair Special (mentioned), Henry Gets it Wrong (cameo), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily (cameo), Saved You! (does not speak), Tram Trouble (cameo), Gordon Takes a Shortcut and Thomas Puts the Brakes On *'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky (cameo), The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time (does not speak), Time For a Story (cameo), Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess (cameo), Steamy Sodor (cameo), Splish Splash Splosh (cameo), The Biggest Present of All (cameo), Snow Tracks and Buzzy Bees (cameo) *'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo), Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (stock footage cameo), Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box (does not speak), Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes (cameo) and Merry Misty Island (does not speak) *'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Percy's New Friends, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro (cameo), Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand, Stuck on You, Big Belle (mentioned), Percy the Snowman (does not speak), Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn *'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman (does not speak), Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day, Muddy Matters (cameo), Whiff's Wish (does not speak) and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford (does not speak), Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff (does not speak), The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express (cameo), No Snow for Thomas (cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Smelly Kipper and Thomas' Shortcut (cameo) *'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure (mentioned), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator (mentioned), Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend, Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift (cameo), Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service *'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep, Salty All At Sea, Helping Hiro (cameo), Slow Stephen, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain and Goodbye Fat Controller *'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend (mentioned), Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time (mentioned), Pouty James, Letters to Santa (cameo), Love Me Tender (cameo), The Christmas Coffeepot (cameo), Over the Hill, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, Cautious Connor (does not speak), All in Vain and Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks *'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear (cameo), Hasty Hannah (cameo), Cranky at the End of the Line (cameo), Unscheduled Stops (cameo), Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle and Confused Coaches *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Thomas Goes to Bollywood (stock footage), An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck, Seeing is Believing, The Water Wheel (stock footage), Rosie is Red, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Hunt the Truck, Banjo and the Bushfire (mentioned) and Counting on Nia Specials *'1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip *'2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2005' - Calling All Engines! *'2008' - The Great Discovery *'2009' - Hero of the Rails *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue *'2011' - Day of the Diesels *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) *'2013' - King of the Railway *'2014' - Tale of the Brave *'2015' - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia *Gordon is named after a rude boy that lived on the Awdrys' street when Christopher was a child. *One of Gordon's models was on display at Nitrogen Studios, but is now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. Two of Gordon's face masks, one grinning and one eyes shut, are now owned by Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. *The Halloween Engine in the eighth season episode, Halloween, was recycled from one of Gordon's scrap models. *In real life, Gordon's Shooting Star look would be too large for the British loading gauge. *Gordon's upset face is used for Boulder in Rusty and the Boulder. *In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Gordon is called Johnny. From thirteenth season onward, Gordon has been referred to with his original name. *According to the Rev. W. Awdry in the book The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, the reason why Gordon has square buffers is because not long after he got his new safety valve following the events of The Three Railway Engines, he was showing it off and not paying to his surroundings. He crashed into the end of the "Big Station" at Tidmouth, damaging his buffers and had to go to the Works to have them replaced. The only buffers available were long, square ones, which Gordon despised at first, but soon got used to them and became proud of being the only engine on the railway with square buffers. Then Henry had a similar incident to Gordon and got square buffers himself (explaining the illustration error in "Thomas and the Guard"), now the subject of buffers offends Gordon greatly when mentioned to him. *As of Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie and Big World! Big Adventures!, Gordon is one of the four remaining engines from the Railway Series to be part of the Steam Team, and Gordon and Thomas are the only members of the Steam Team to be the exact same colour. *Gordon has said the phrase "O the indignity" 38 times so far. *Gordon had a winch that was first used to tow Percy, mounting over his centre lamp iron and front coupling. However, it disappeared after it's second use, which was when he used it to rescue Thomas. *Gordon has went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 4: ***His brake pipe is facing downward. ***He shares the same whistle sound as Duck in nearly all of his roles. **Season 5: ***He regained his old whistle sound, excluding some scenes in Gordon and the Gremlin and Bye George!. **Thomas and the Magic Railroad: ***His brake pipe is facing upward again. ***He gained red lining on the cab side of his tender. ***His trailing wheels became larger and moved forward, joining to his driving wheel chassis. **Season 6: ***The lining on his pistons was moved slightly inwards. **Season 8: ***His eyebrows become thinner and arch more. **Season 10: ***His cylinders, which appeared to be broken, were fixed. ***His eyebrows change shape completely. **Season 12: ***The lining on the cab side of his tender was removed. **Hero of the Rails: ***He lost facial detail; wrinkles on his forehead when cross or worried. ***He became slightly bigger. **Season 13: ***The middle sections of his driving wheels are painted black. **Season 17: ***He gained a permanent head lamp and tail lamp. ***His wheels are fully blue again. **The Adventure Begins: ***His side rods become silver. *Gordon, Henry, Thomas and James are the only engines to appear in every special. The latter three, however, are the only ones to speak in every special. Category:Characters Category:Tender Engines